Picking Up The Pieces
by xoxcassie382xox
Summary: Clary was absolutely terrified. She did not want the school year to start, because when it started she would have to see him again. Will his face continue to haunt Clary, or will the new golden boy help her through the traumatic event that occurred from one regretful night? (worst summary ever I apologize I couldn't figure out what to write) Warning: Rape story


**So this idea just came to me and I thought i'd try it out, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Clary was absolutely terrified. She did not want the school year to start, because when it started she would have to see him again.

She could picture his smug face, his satisfied smirk, the look of empowerment he gets when he sees how weak Clary gets around him. He enjoys the effect that he has on her; he's like a murderous animal that is attracted by fear, and he makes no effort to hide his gratification when Clary can no longer hide the panic she feels when he's near.

Summer was great cause she had time to forget; her busy schedule from waitressing at Taki's to her Tisch art classes had her mind constantly reeling to the point that Sebastian's face only popped up in the rare occasion when she had nothing to do. But now, he was always going to be there. She would have to see him when he was walking in the hallway, when they were eating lunch, and if they had a class together.

Clary shuddered and shook her head, trying to shake away the thoughts; shake away the memories. She knew it was impossible though, that night played back in her head every night. She could hear the loud music like she was walking into the party, taste the beer that she chugged down, feel the dizziness take over her until she was just a weak little thing being carried upstairs. No matter how hard she tried to forget, it proved to be impossible. Time will heal all wounds was complete bullshit, because as time went on the memory became clearer, and the haziness all started to clear up.

Clary glanced over her shoulder then groaned in frustration, _He's not there. You're in your room, you're safe, he isn't here. _She constantly had to tell herself this, but she could never shake away the fear that he would come back. She figured he wouldn't, he already conquered her, he wouldn't be back for round two. She just hoped she could see him without vomiting; so far she's been unsuccessful. I

Clary had been so lost in thought she didn't even hear her mom knock on the door, so when her mom started to talk Clary screamed.

Jocelyn slammed into the wall with her heart over her chest, "Clarissa Adele Fray what did I say about you screaming like that?"

"Well maybe," Clary retorted, "if you stopped sneaking up on me I'd stop screaming."

"I knocked Clary so nice try."

"Oh," Clary put her sketchpad on the desk and spun her chair around to face her mom, "sorry."

"I swear you have been so jumpy it's like you're expecting someone to pop up and kill you."

_Not kill, _Clary thought but said, "Did you need something?"

"I just came to tell you that Simon is downstairs waiting for you, something about a poetry reading?"

Clary just nodded and grabbed her bag, kissing her mom on the cheek and running downstairs.

XXXXXXX

Simon Lewis, Clary's absolute best friend and the only person who knew what happened that night, REALLY knew what happened. Simon was so protective over Clary, especially after what happened. It didn't matter where or when she was going, the second she called he was there with her.

Unfortunately Clary trying to return the favor meant going places with him when she really didn't want to. For example: The poetry readings of Eric, Simon's band mate.

They happened every Sunday, and Clary hated all of them; but she owes Simon for everything he does for her, plus Simon always buys her coffee and who doesn't love free coffee?

Clary tapped her finger on her coffee cup and looked at the ceiling trying to block out Eric's weird poem about his stove. She started counting the tiles on the ceiling when Simone grabbed her arm. "Clary, let's go."

Clary furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, 'let's go'? I know the poetry pretty much sucks but we can't just leave in the middle of the rea-" She cut off when she heard his voice. He was ordering a coffee, but hearing him talk brought all the memories back. She hasn't seen him in two months, and now he was about 20 feet behind her.

"Clary?" She could feel Simon shaking her but she couldn't move, she could barley even breath, "Clary are you okay?"

At that moment Clary started hyperventilating, it sounded too similar to the statement he made that night, _Don't worry Clary, we're just gonna play. _

"I have to get out of here," Clary managed to say between gasps.

"Okay come on we-" Clary didn't even let Simon finish that sentence; she already grabbed her bag and was getting up. She turned around and saw him talking to the girl behind the counter, giving her his signature smirk while she giggled and twirled her hair.

Clary could feel herself getting queasy; she didn't even realize she was walking until she felt hot liquid flow down her shirt.

"Oh come on!" She looked up to see a dark haired boy with beautiful blue eyes staring down at her.

Clary could feel her panic growing, _he's coming closer I know he is, _"Um, I'm so sorry," she barley managed to make out.

A girl that looked exactly liked him popped up and started laughing, "Wow Alec can't hold a drink for five seconds without spilling it. This is why we can't have nice things!"

Clary wanted to step in and say that it was her fault, but she couldn't speak. All she heard was snapping meaning that Eric's poem was over and she just wanted to make a run for it.

The girl stopped laughing and looked over at Clary, "Are you okay? You look like you're about to throw up."

Alec backed up, "Yeah I already have coffee on me I don't need vomit either." Clary just shook her head and ran through them to get out, she was just at the door until she bumped into someone else.

Clary looked up to see by far the most beautiful person she had ever seen. His golden eyes looked at her with concern as he grabbed onto her arms to steady her. And say, "Woah there, where's the fire?"

"It's on her head," she heard the response from behind the golden boy. And that was all it took. It wasn't the four words that did it, but who said it. Hearing Sebastian Morgenstern talk was all it took to bring every memory she managed to hide away these past few months. Suddenly it was all coming back, and apparently all coming out as suddenly she puked all over the golden boy's shoes.

Clary didn't even notice the guys AKA the entire football team were there until all of them burst into laughter.

Suddenly she felt two hands grab her from behind while Simon said, "I am so sorry, I think she ate an expired yogurt for breakfast."

Sebastian burst into laughter, "Is that what it is?"

Simon wrapped his arm around Clary's waist and gave Sebastian the dirtiest look before looking back at the boy, "Again, sorry!" Clary clung on to Simon as he dragged her out, praying that she wouldn't pass out. All she could hear was the laughter from behind her.

This was going to be a great school year.

* * *

**So i'm pretty sure I like where this is going but i'm not sure, let me know what you think! Should I continue? Does it not seem interesting? Let me know, your reviews will decide what I do! xoxo**


End file.
